The Revenge of Sam
by Werwolfie
Summary: This is the sequel to Mr, Rabbit and the Lizard Man. Frodo's(chase) back in school and trying to keeps his mind of Legolas(Zach). Frodo and Sam hae band practice. Sam gets to Frodo's house early too find legolas there.. what will happen if sam finds out?


Mr. Rabbit 

and 

The Lizard Man

Part II:

The Revenge of Sam

Chapter 1: Spring Breaks Over, Now I'm So Lonely.

"So, what do you think about this set up, Frodo?" asked Sam.

"Well," Sighed Frodo, " we need to make sure we have time for material girl. You know Gabrielle will ask for it until we play it…"

" Hmm, do you think we should change ultra violence with race? It would sound better to go from race to material girl than ultra violence to material girl," Sam said while he glanced at Frodo who seemed to be in a daze. "Chase? … Chase…? Hello?!" Sam leaned over and poked chase. " Hey, whats got you in such a deep contemplation?"

"Huh? Wah? Oh, yeah, yeah….Race then material girl. I'm sorry Just thinking about Obar." he stammered.

"You know, you still haven't told me what went on between you and Legolas that's got you so quiet."

"Uh, umm, I'll tell you at practice tonight ok?"

"Fine, keep your secrets, besides I'm sure it's something stupid….."

"Hey, It's your lose.. I think you'd like to know what happened but.." Chase caught himself in mid sentence. 'Why in gods name am I telling him this? He'll hate me once he finds out?'

The bell rung, it was now time for 5th period. Chase gathered his things and went to Dr. Satterwhite's class as quickly as he could, he didn't want to see any one any more. He sat towards the back this time. He sat his back pack down and started to search through it. Once he found what it was that he was looking for, he took it out and started to gently caress it.

A sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the picture of Legolas. 'How long has it been since I last felt the elvish touch of my fair prince Legolas?' Frodo was so taken with the picture he hadn't noticed Andrew watching him look at the photo from behind.

"What's the deal with the picture?"

"Huh, What are you doing standing behind me like that?"

"It's a free Middle-Earth… So, I ask you again, what's the deal with the picture?"

"It's a free Middle-Earth," Frodo mocked. "There's no deal, this picture is just in bad shape, I think I'll need to get a new one soon."

"Sure… He is quite a looker though, I wonder if he has a girlfriend…?"

"Your..?! Why haven't you told me ?!"

"What? No, I just know he's cute, why would it matter if I was?"

"I guess it wouldn't…"

Fifth period passed slowly, but when the bell rung again it was like music to his ears. All he had to do now was live through 7th and go home

Chapter 2: 

I love you. No, not you Rosie, Legolas!

Frodo walked out to his car, ' Why is that I can't tall anyone,' he thought,' I'm sure they'd understand.' He got in his car, turned it on and just sat there.

"Hey Frodo!!" Pip yelled as he tapped on the passenger side window.

"Eeeh!! What do you want Pippin?!?" Frodo screamed in shock. He had been sitting there for five minutes just staring down at his feet and dint see Merry and Pip walk up.

"Geez Frodo, we just wanted to say hi and see how you are, what you are up too… And see when the next show is" Merry teased.

"Well, um, uh, I… I don't know when the next show is gonna be, and I was fine until you guys came up behind me and almost gave me a heart attach!!" Frodo replied half jokingly because they really had scared him.

Pip invited himself into the front seat while Merry contented himself to just stand by the door. They sat there for another minute, then Pip gave merry a look that told him he would catch up. Merry knew this because they were so close, always getting in trouble together, so he told pip to come to his own car once he had finished giving Frodo his own good byes.

"Is something wrong Frodo?"

"No! Why would you think that?!"

"Well, your usually a lot more talkative and when we came up here you just had this look…"

"Are you calling me a dumb blonde?" They both laughed

"Well, I just wanted to make sure, you know if there is something wrong you can always talk to me or Merry, right?"

Frodo sat for a moment and seemed to mole over how trust worthy Merry and Pip actually were then replied, "Yes, you guys are always there for me, thank you."

Pip got out of the car and went to find Merry. Frodo let out a sigh of relief, he really did like Pip and Merry, but for some reason they really just seemed to be invading his space. He started to roll out of the parking space then he heard a horn and slammed on the breaks as hard as he could. He had almost hit a junior trying to go home also while he was still looking forward. 

On his was home he got out his cell phone and high lighted Rosie's name. He pulled in his driveway. 'Damn it! Why won't Sam ever leave me alone so I can get a seconds peace?!' he thought to himself when he saw Sam's car sitting in front of his house. He started playing with his phone, highlighting the name above hers' and then the one below it. 'She has to know! I can't keep going on like this! She is going to find out some how! Why not make sure she finds out from me?' Frodo tried to consul himself for the nest five or ten minutes wavering back and forth between ' I'm going to tell her' and ' She doesn't need to know, at least not yet..'

Finally he pressed the talk button, ring… nothing. The first sigh of relief came, 'Maybe she isn't home and I wont have to tell her!' Ring… again nothing. Another, longer sigh cam, but before it could be finished and a third ring could sound off a voice answered the phone.

"Hello?… Who is this? Hello?!?! If you don't," Rosie was interrupted.

"Hey sorry, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Huh? About what? Are you ok…?  


"Yeah, I've never been better, but there's something I need to tell you.."

"God, spit it out already!! I hate it when you do this!!" Rosie demanded.

"Um, its.. About… Legolas.. He, uh…._We_**, **uh… well.."

"Damn it just say it before I come over there and kick your ass!!"

"Oh, you know I might like it! *Sigh* Well Legolas wanted me to tell you…Hi, yeah he just wanted me to tell you hi and I don't know why I forgot for so long. I on the other hand just wanted to tell you how much I love you…" Frodo felt awful. He knew he didn't love her any more, he loved Legolas!! He love the way Legolas touched him, the way the elf made him feel, the way he made him obey in a way Rosie never would.

"I love you too, but I have to go ok? I'll talk to you later tonight."

"Ok, I luv you sweetheart, byeee"

"Bye"

'Why?! Why didn't I tell her?!?! Instead I made things worse I love you,' he mumbled to himself in a nagging way. He got out of the car and slammed the door then went inside.

Chapter 3"

Could I be as Good as Frodo?

Soon after school let out, Sam said good bye to Arwen and headed to Frodo's house. Sam Parked in front of the lawn so Frodo could have the driveway.

"Ultra, Ultra… Ultra Violence…"Sam sung as he unloaded his stuff from the trunk of his car. Once he closed the trunk he started to sing parts of war song. Once he saw how much equipment he actually had, he decided it would take him two trips to bring everything in safely. He brought the first load in and place it near the door, while the second load he took straight to the basement. "Hey Boo-Boo, how are you my fuzzy little bag of fleas?" Sam questioned the cat.

The Elf ears perked as they heard a noise come close. It wasn't Frodo, but it was a very familiar little hobbit. He didn't want to alarm who ever it was, but the evil elf inside him took control over Legolas at that point. He snuck into a dark corner so that who ever it was wouldn't hear or see him.

Sam entered the basement oblivious to what or who was there. As he was getting things ready for when Frodo would arrive a tall slim figure walked from the shadows that hide him so well, but Sam was so involved that he still hadn't noticed anything until it was too late. Legolas pounced on Sam the second he was away from something that could hurt him. His body pinning Sam to the ground, he used his hands to cover Sam's eyes to prevent him from knowing who it was or what was going on. The hobbit started screaming and struggling.

"Let me go!! Let me go!! PLEASE let me go!! I'll do anything you ask of me." Sam pleaded.

"Anything you say?" Legolas slid his left hand over so that it would cover both eyes and free his right hand. He then slid his hand down until the tips of his fingers just pasted the elastic in Sam's boxers.

A chill shot through Sam's body but ended in the tip of his hobbit hood. He was still more scared than he'd ever been before, but this Visitor's hands were warm and friendly. Had Sam not been do scared he would have told who ever it was to go ahead.

"Please he begged," tell me who you are…"

"Guess old friend!" Legolas laughed

"Gandalf?"

"Nope,"

"Aragorn?'

"I've had my way with that man, and he was GREAT! But, how you can be so far off I don't know… LLLLL…"Legolas rolled an "L" for the hobbit.

" 'L' Who do I know with an LEGOLAS!!!!" The hobbit rejoiced and over threw the elf that had scared him so. "How could you do something like that to me?"

"Easy, hide in the shadows, sneak up behind you, then pin you down…" the elf snickered as he had sport at the hobbits expense. 

"If I didn't like you so much or you weren't an elf, I'd make you pay for that, but enough of your trickery, what brings you to the shire?"

"I'm here for my Hobbit-man!" Legolas announced proudly.

"Huh?"

Legolas go a worried look in his eye which hinted to same that he had perhaps spoken to freely. "Have you talked to Frodo lately?"

"Um, we kinda have a lot of classes together," he gave Legolas a duh kind of look, " Besides, what's gotten into you two lately? You've both been acting funny, well,… at least Frodo anyway."

"What all did he tell you about spring break?"

"You guys hung out… He didn't really talk much about it."

"That little, ARGH!!! I told him to tell you and Rosie at least!! He didn't have to broadcast it to the whole fucking world just you guys!! I can't believe this!! How could he be so ashamed that he made love to and elf? Even if it was one of the same sex, it was an elf non the less!!"

"What?!?!?!?!?"

"Yes!! Over Spring break Frodo and I fucked each other until we almost bled!! Everyday! After each concert!! In the park, in my car, in the restrooms, on the couch, on the floor, on my roommates bed, ON MY OWN FUCKING GOD DAMNED BED!!! Why did I ever even think of that hobbit's tight little a…" Legolas trailed off in thoughts of how good it had felt to be in Frodo. As a sigh left him, he calmed him self.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Frodo would never do that, uh, I mean you, no, I mean you sexy, I mean your attractive in , I mean oh god!!" Sam collapsed on the floor about to cry.

"Sam, I didn't mean to hurt you or Rosie or any one else, I swear it!!" Legolas tried to reassure Sam as well as himself. He had known all along that he would be hurting many of his friends, yet he went ahead and had Frodo anyway. When Legolas tried to comfort Sam in his arms, Sam pushed away and slid to the other side of the room.

Sam finally was able to get up and get back to getting things set up. Once he was done he started playing his guitar, twanging the stings one second the barely brushing them the next. Legolas got out his acoustic to help him pas the time. He didn't care much for hobbit or human music seeing as it was mostly tavern songs so he started playing just a simple elvish song. They were both watching each other very carefully. As their hands slid and stroked the necks of their guitars neither could help but wonder 'what if it had been us? I wonder if he would let me'

"Was Frodo that good? You had to have him so often?"

"Its amazing what a hobbit can do for an elf that is as old as I am… Being 2931 isn't as easy as it may look…" Legolas gave Sam a friendly smile as he switched to a different song. It wasn't intentional, the elf's hands were moving in the pattern of an elvish courtship song.

"Do you think I'd be any good?" Sam mumbled

Legolas was shock at the little hobbits question, but when he heard his guitar he stopped playing immediately. He waited a moment the replied 'Sam, no w that the song is gone do you still feel the same?"

"What, you think I don't have what it takes to make an elf like yourself happy? Or do you just mock me?"

Legolas was truly shock this time. The songs affect wears off within a few moments for those who aren't elvish or in love with the elf who plays it. "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Well, um not exactly, no…"

"Your sure you want to try it?"

Sam thought back to the way he felt when Legolas' hand was so close," Yes, I'm sure I want to try it…"

Legolas lifted his body and walked over to the shaking hobbit. "If I start, I'm not going to stop," Legolas whispered in his ear as he ran his fingers through Sam's hair.

Sam gave a slight nod back, once Legolas saw this he pressed his lips to the tip of the hobbits ears.

Chapter 4:

Poor Little Chi Chi Wua Wua 

When Frodo walked in he almost tripped over the equipment Sam had forgotten in front of the door. "Damn him, why does he always leave his stuff in front of the door?' he thought to himself. Once he got around the things Sam had left he plopped down on the couch leaving his legs as wide as Legolas had spread them when they made love. With a long sigh he mind wondered back to spring break when it all started. How he missed Legolas so. Frodo lifted his hand to stroke the cat that now lie on his lap. "I wuv you Boo-boo,' he teased the cat. It was always so friendly except when scoot was around, then it took to hiding. A loud yipping started right after Frodo started talking to Boo-Boo. When he saw his Chi Chi Wua Wua come up to him barking and nipping at his toes he kicked it away in frustration then went to his room.

Chapter 5:

Memories of Legolas

All Frodo could think about was Legolas. His mind raced with memories long since pasted. How when he first met Legolas he had just come to the school. Guitar class has just started then a panting, ruffled elf ran into class yelling 'wait for me, wait for me!' He almost dropped himself along with his guitar. As the class laughed at Frodo, Legolas handed him his guitar back

"Thank you," Frodo stammered.

"No prob, but don't drop it again cause I might not always be late…" Legolas joked.

Frodo let out a long sigh as well as a tear. 'Why don't I just run away? I could stay with him for a little while in his dorm!' His tears flowed freely now, covering his face in a pale liquid that carried such emotion it would make the ground shake if he let his tears hit the ground. All he wanted right now was to feel the sweet, but strong embrace of his elvish lover. 

He stretched his body as far as he could once it was all on his bed. He let his right foot hang just barely over the edge. Like a man on a cliff, he wasn't sure how he felt. Like the hands that flowed free and were already over the edge, or the body that stayed stationary, but if any breeze should find its way to him would send him over with little hesitation. It was eating him alive, how he was there he didn't know, because to him each second that passed by felt like an eternity plus a life time with out Legolas.

Again he thought back to times past, thought it was of music this time. Girls in the Eighties, Moral Decay, and many other bands all planned to play that night, but because of low attendance, it was canceled. That would have been GITE's first show. What had surprised him most was when he met Gabrielle. He'd talked to her before, but never met her in person. She helped out with promoting by putting up flyers, taking pictures, and to keep attendance up. One tear was shed for her since he now realized he'd never paid her back for any of the help she'd given. Gabrielle felt her tear stronger than any one else's for she to was in her room crying, but for many reasons unknown to him.

Frodo's mind jogged forward to may of the next year. He didn't care to remember the shows in between when he was still part of moral decay. So little good had come from it. All he really learned was what he didn't want to do, and what he didn't want to be. He hoped Sam understood how hard he was trying to make practice fun but still get something done, instead of the constant fighting about something stupid.

He rolled on to his side as he tried to rid his mind of the thoughts about Moral Decay. Instead, he went to a time of great joy for many. May 17th of last year, 'The time before Legolas left,' he sighed. That was truly a wonderful night for him. Demetre was his normal self, Loren and Sam were there, it seemed everyone was there from N.A.S.A, even Gabrielle who was talking to Rosie at the time when he noticed. Something else that stuck out in Frodo's mind was how Sam wasn't in Girls in the Eighties at that time, he was with Loren and Demetre. 

Frodo's thought's keep trying to jump straight to him playing with Legolas, but he tried to savor every moment that lead up to it. His mind wondered through the first song or two, then to the technical difficulties when his computer was just being a stupid bitch, then to the songs that closed their set. His fingers started to cringe as he remembered that Obar almost didn't get a chance to play that evening, but once the first song started to play over in his mind he loosened his grip on his pillow. Everything was so soggy now. He hadn't noticed until now because the tears that surrounding his face and on his pillows stayed so warm.

Frodo continued to lie there twitching his toes with glee as each memory of him and Legolas started, ended, and started again. Frodo started to does as the silence and solitude of his room let him sleep in peace, but as his as draw closer and closer a muffled bang cam from his basement. He sat up nervously and quickly because he knew Sam was down stairs, but Sam never made any noise and it was to loud to have been one of his cats.

Frodo left his room to stand at the door to his basement. When he loked down he couldn't believe what he saw, Legolas was kissing Sam in the middle of the room. He started down the stairs then stopped, 'His hearts not in it, so why is he doing this?' Frodo pondered. He stood there watching them, and as each moment passed he became less and less enraged. Finally Frodo went down the rest of the flight and just stood next to Legolas and Sam until the realized he was there. 

Chapter 6: Two Hobbits and an Elvish Prince.

" Frodo!! I'm really sorry, I…I didn't," Legolas tried to explain himself.

"Shut up, don't try to explain, I'm not as nieve as I would have you belive, I know full well what was taking place here. Lucky for you I love my sam, so just share this new fun with me that you have found." Frodo was almost as shocked at the other hobbit and elf. "Tell me Sam, would you mind sitting this round out so that I might have a little fun with my elf?"

"Oh, Yes, Mr. Frodo." Sam went and leaned on the computer table and accidentally bumped it to make a very loud sound. "Sorry!" Sam hit the enter button with out checking to see what it was he'd just turned on or off.

Many other Fun things happened that night that made Frodo feel like he was back in spring break again. 

When Saturday and Sunday came, they were spent practicing.

Monday came to, but it seemed normal as any day before spring break had ever taken place. The prince left in the early morn, Frodo and Sam went to school, and every one now had a new fuck buddy to hold them until they could get to the one they wanted, and now that Frodo had some one to share his secret with he didn't feel the urge to tell Rosie. But all was not well that day as Frodo would soon find out, for on his was to his car, Frodo was stoped by Pip.

"Hey Frodo!"

"Heya Pip! How are ya'?"

"Pretty good.. Wishing I could visit Mirkwood…"

"What?!?!"

"You know what I me…"

"How,… how did you find out about that?!"

"Well, I was just messing around on my comp when all the sudden I got this message about a cam from godead69."

"OH MY GOD!!!! Sam must have turned on my web cam when he.."

"I guess, but I must say, that was probly the best movie I've seen in a long time. I mean some of the things Legolas did was just…**_WOW! _** Umm… do you think… well…

"Oh noo! Don't even think about it! I have enough trouble on my hands between Legolas, sam, **_ROSIE_**, and my family, I **_don't_** need any thing else!"

"Hey, man, I could always tell Rosie about this! I mean all I want is for you to show me a few of the tricks that Legolas used."

" You wouldn't! I mean please don't! I mean, well, if, If you promise not to tell Rosie, I guess I can a thing or two."

"Great!!"

Frodo sighed as he and pip walked to his car. 'How do I get myself out of this one? How am I every going to get myself out of this _hole_!' Frodo thought to himself as he got into his car.


End file.
